


Tail Flicks and Ear Twitches

by MuseofTime



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Blacksun, F/M, Fluff, New Outfit, RWBY Volume 4, Sun follows Blake, eclipse - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseofTime/pseuds/MuseofTime
Summary: Those moments never noticed but pulled the eclipse closer than ever.OR series of oneshots/drabbles of the Blacksun moments that never got screentime.





	1. Style

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you can call me Muse! My first series so I apologize in advance for the rough writing. I love Blacksun to death, so enjoy everything I wished was in the show. Title by an amazing friend of mine.
> 
> Feel free to request any moments, and reviews and critiques are always welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t expect the change, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it.

Sun had followed Blake ever since she first ran off. He’d been tailing her and she had kept moving, never forgetting to stay discreet in the process. He’d still found her though. Fifteen days, four hours, and thirty-two minutes. That’s how long he’d been following her, worrying for her well-being. His scroll marked the time and date, confirming it.

As another minute rolled by, Sun spied her as she stopped at a tailor, or a clothing store of sorts. He waited at a nearby vendor out of obvious sight from those exiting the store but still had a relatively clear view of the door. He occupied himself by actually paying for fruits this time, eating his curiosity away. His eyes fled to the store as he heard the light chime of the boutique. He watched as Blake walked down the three little steps, waving goodbye and saying thanks to the owner. She was in no danger, he deduced.

But she looked different.

Sun’s eyes widened as he took in Blake’s new look; her contrasting black and white was still very much present, but now with a lilac shade painting the underside of her new white long-tailed coat. She replaced her laced corset with a black top, strips of ink fabric crossing over her chest and modestly revealing her lower midriff, a sight Sun both welcomed and appreciated, as he himself wore no concealing top. She had a bright belt fastened around her lower waist and as she walked on along the street away from Sun’s hideout, he could make out gold-rimmed thigh-high heels with her trademark jeweled flower dancing at her sides.

He forgot he was supposed be trailing her until she stepped out of sight behind the row of eagerly open shops. The last he caught of her was the flash of her white tailcoat, swirling in the wind.

Sun grinned. He could get used to this.

Though he still thinked she looked better without the bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this first chapter! I'm excited to finally write for these two. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Also! This was made under the impression that Blake still wore her bow with her new look, and decided to take it off much later after rethinking her decision to keep it on.
> 
> I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	2. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun doesn’t usually wink at strangers.

Does jumping on a boat to catch a ride to the place that you’re going to be in a couple days anyways count as being a stowaway? Sun didn’t think so, but the police apparently thought otherwise. Letting out a hearty laugh, Sun booked it. The tired wood of the docks creaked under his loud yet agile feet.

He was used to running from the authorities; all his life, it’s all he ever did. Not that he didn’t enjoy it. He loved the wind whistling sweet and sharp tunes in his ears, the burn of his legs as he ran faster than the last, the burst of adrenaline that heightened his senses and gave him the same thrill and excitement he missed in the heat of battle during class.

Sun also loved the faces of the passerbys. A thief and a faunus. Quite the show, he thought. He flicked his tail in light amusement as people dodged out of his way with shock plastered all over their faces as he burst out from the stone stairwell. Sun wished he’d have taken a picture.

His feet hit the rough ground with a thud and his shoes skidded ever so slightly as he made a sharp turn to his right. If there was one thing he learned it was to make quick decisions, and sharp ones at that. It made it harder for others to catch up. His eyes flickered to his pursuers and Sun saw the police trip over themselves before they had registered in which direction he had gone. Life on the run was indeed hilarious.

Snapping his eyes forward, he saw her.

Well, at first it was a blur of black, red, yellow, and white, but he saw her nonetheless. She wore black and white, a lovely contrast to Sun; it suit her starry eyes that he realized were like his. Call it intuition but a faunus knows his kin. Sun wondered what traits she had. He closed the distance between her and her group faster to match the quickening pulse of his heart. He told himself it was from the sprinting. She turned her head and their eyes locked.

Amber met cerulean and for an instant, time stopped. Sun swore he saw flecks of liquid gold in her irises, ever-changing from bright auburn to deep ivory to glowing saffron. And for a fraction of a second, Sun was at a loss for what to do. He had met attractive girls before, but she was absolutely gorgeous; definitely above average. Her dark bangs shifted in the light blow of the wind, framing her soft face that held a beauty Sun secretly swore he could stare at all day.

Time was beginning to speed up again and Sun did the only thing he could do. He flashed the brightest smile he could muster and winked at the girl who took his breath away. Her eyes widened, and then she was gone. He left her and her colored friends in the dust along with the police who still continued to chase him around the upcoming block.

Sun’s adrenaline was out, replaced with wonder and frankly, curiosity. He clutched onto an iron lampost with his tail and swung onto a building’s roof out of sight, leaving the authorities clueless; their four second delay prevented them from seeing his movements after turning the block’s corner. Sun took heavy breaths and put his hands to his knees.

His eyes focused on the clear view he had of the crystalline shore. She was gone, again, and so were her friends. Sun closed his eyes and her glowing eyes appeared in his vision, her beautiful pale complexion contrasting perfectly against her obsidian locks.

Sun concluded she hid them in her voluptuous satin bow that rested on her head. He wondered what she’d look like without it. Was she like him? Or were her traits of another kind?

He decided he would find out next time, because he promised himself that he was going to make sure they would meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter! I’m always weak for their interactions in Volume 1, especially the WINK. I’m a sucker for them—  
> Feel free to request moments!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!! I’ll see you all in the next chapter!


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun always chases the moon across the horizon.

It was fitting, her name.

Belladonna, the dark berries that bloomed from jade roots. Belladonnas were used for healing, her mother had told her, as she and her father worked to patch up the White Fang and all its cuts and bruises. Blake, reflecting her midnight tresses and dark lashes, her father had said, as she began to sink into the White Fang’s volatile shadows. Blake Belladonna, the beautiful lady that brought the darkness with her. And it willingly followed.

It was her fault, the broken buildings. It was her fault, the destruction of Beacon. It was all her fault, the missing length of Yang’s arm. She screamed and cried until she couldn't anymore. She cowered under Adam’s harsh gaze, and moon’s waning judgement. She was tired of the horror’s constant chasing, and her racing the other way. It hurt her friends and her family, this curse.

It was fitting her, her name.

It was always her constant battle between the light and the dark. Everytime she found something new that she could learn to love, her past came crashing down like a raging beast and crushed it. She could always hope for the best, but she expected the worse.

This time was different. She hadn’t felt at home for such a long time she had almost forgotten the feeling. She wanted to stay with her team but her taboo refused it, so she ran. She ran far away, out of the light and into the dark unknown. Anywhere was fine, as long as she was far away from her friends. Her chase continued with the blackness licking her heels as she hid from the sun’s rays. The light had never followed her, and it never would. 

But Blake had forgotten the cycle of the universe. As night falls, morning is soon to follow. The sun’s smile would reach the dark corners of her plagued mind and help her heart find ease.

It was fitting, her name, and so was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update? Yes, I'm alive-- I'm super hyped now that Volume 7 is out, but I haven't watched it yet. 
> 
> ALSO! Please check out the Blacksun Fanzine on Tumblr and Twitter @blacksunzine! It's a fanzine for Blake and Sun, and preorders open November 4th. Make sure to get a copy while they're open -- Everyone worked really hard on it, and I participated as an artist! It would be monumental if you guys checked it out!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! And moment requests are always open!


	4. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It lasted a second, but it meant the world.

“Sun,” she glanced up, “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough.”

Blake then slowly cast her eyes downwards. _Don’t look at him. He’ll see you. He’ll see your fear._ “I’m still…”

He smiled, “You’re still working a lot of things out.” She can’t look him in the eyes, so she stares at the glass floor of the overhead station bridge instead. His voice is low, and Blake doesn’t think she can bear to see the disappointment in his features much less his voice, which she can already hear--

“I know.” His words echo in her mind. “But you can do it with them.” He gestures to her teammates below them by the tracks. She blinks.

Blake’s head is still tucked safely behind her bangs, so he can’t see her face, but can he hear her heart? Because it’s beating louder and louder and louder, pounding in her ears, in her head, over the insistent whispers of doubt and fear of losing another friend to her inability to keep them near; it’s all she can hear.

She looks up. She’s so scared to let him go but-- _h_ _e understands?_ She doesn’t get time to fully comprehend what he means because he starts speaking again.

“And in the future,” his voice positive yet still soft and caring, “Who knows?” He turns to fully face her, smiling that confident smile of his that makes her stomach flip, and raising his fist in the air. “I’ve got a feeling you haven’t seen the last of me.”

His crooked grin is contagious because she finds herself smiling back. “I certainly hope not.”

And then she looks at him, fully this time; no bangs to cover her shaking eyes (they’re not shaking anymore because she has nothing to be afraid of), no doubt to cower behind (they were drowned out by the hammering of her racing heartbeat and his glowing words), and no darkness to cover her light (it’s laughable really, that her light is someone named Sun of all things; she likes it though).

She sees the shimmering ocean in his eyes, calming and relaxing, yet still never resting, always bringing ships home and gifts to shore. He gave her reason to believe she had _true_ friends and a _real_ home to return to. Because that’s what he was: home.

She thought she was home when she knocked on the golden doors in Menagerie. She knew she was home when she found her teammates. And she realized that she had found a new home with the eccentric and determined faunus that shone like the sun.

“My hero.”

She smiled as she tucked stray saffron hairs behind his ear, but maybe he should’ve tucked her dark bangs behind hers. It doesn’t really matter though because they’re here together. That’s what counts. No White Fang, no grimm, no parents, no teammates--just them.

Blake’s hand lingered, and he leaned into her touch, covering her pale hand with his.

She let her hand fall to his shoulder. She wasn’t going to waste this moment, not any longer. Blake pushed herself up on her toes and kissed Sun’s cheek. It was brief but it was more than enough. She cherished the soft touch of his sun-kissed skin and his widening eyes almost made her giggle. Her warm smile widened to match his, and she knew he understood.

They were partners, like the sun and moon were. Everlasting and ever-repeating in a celestial cycle that would forever continue until the end of time, though she knew in her heart it would go beyond that.

She wasn’t going to let him go, and as she watched him walk away as Neptune beckoned to him that it was time to leave, backing up but still locking eyes with her, she wasn’t letting go. She was holding on, and so was he.

Her lips still tingled warmly from the kiss. She had saved the real one for the end of war, when the world was safe, when they could say three words to each other and not fear the consequences. She nodded to herself.

Blake would save it for then, when she saw him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I have been busy with lots of work but I had to get this idea out. With Blacksun week slowly approaching, I'm getting back into the otp <3 And now I'm brainstorming possible moments I could write in the future.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! And moment requests are always open!! Until the next chapter!


End file.
